Two Different Worlds
by MsUpToNoGood
Summary: Hermione is back for her final year at Hogwarts, but the attention of a certain someone is leaving her with question marks in her head. With a new haircut and a bolder attitude she is shocked by what is yet to come from her ex-nemesis... Draco Malfoy. Dramione!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: My first published work; I would really appreciate all constructive criticism. Please review and tell me what you think.

Hermione slowly looked up from her book because she had the feeling that someone was staring at her. This wasn't the first time she caught him looking at her, and she knew it wouldn't be the last. Usually his face was twisted into a rude sneer or a smirk when he looked her way, but for the past week he watched her with extreme curiosity.

She didn't know what to make of Draco Malfoy's new attitude but she didn't enjoy being stared at. First she thought she was imagining it when she caught him glancing her way in Transfiguration but then after he what happened the day before she knew something was up.

The Slytherins were walking out of the Great Hall and back to their common room after dinner when Pansy Parkinson decided to make a snide comment about Hermione's hair. The Gryffindor girl didn't look at her or even acknowledge her at that moment because after all that has happened with the war she didn't feel up to making silly remarks and lowering herself to Parkinson's level.

"Hex me if I'm wrong but by Merlin, Granger, did you have an argument with your hair and decide to chop it off? We all know it was a mess but I don't think cutting it solved your problem," spat Parkinson, "you just look like a sad little boy."

Hermione ignored her attempts to wind her up. After the war she made a decision to start fresh. So she began with her hair and decided she wanted a pixie cut. And so she did.

Harry and Ron were shocked at first but then told her she looked beautiful. Because she did. No matter how hard Pansy tries, Hermione knew she looked good. And no one failed to compliment her.

Hermione wasn't startled by what Pansy had said to her, it's what she heard afterward that really shocked her.

"I think she looks better than she did before."

The comment was followed by an awkward silence, a few gasps and a puff from Pansy who stormed off. The voice belonged to Draco Malfoy.

_Did he really just say that? _Hermione couldn't help staring back at him in shock.

He just shrugged and said, "Well you do." He gave her a soft smile and walked off.

Now she was in the library and he was sitting near her STARING. Godric, he was as subtle as an elephant in a broom cupboard.

She slammed her book shut and walked over to him.

"Why did you say that yesterday?" she demanded more than asked.

He smirked before answering, "That was a compliment Granger, if you didn't notice."

"I did notice, and now I'm asking you why you said it." She turned slightly red remembering his words.

"I'm just glad you got that awful bird's nest you called hair under control," he replied genuinely, "you look good."

"Who are you and what have you done with the ferret?"

Malfoy didn't reply, he just smirked and looked away.

He knew she had changed since the war, but he had to show her and everyone else that he wasn't the same prejudice ass he was before.

Hermione was still waiting for an answer, so he simply stood up and said "I need to tell you something, please say you'll meet me on the balcony of the Astronomy tower at eight o'clock tonight."

She was baffled by what he said, and then shook her head slightly. "Can't you tell me now?"

"No, not now," his grey eyes were pleading, but his face remained solid, "please Hermione."

She gasped at the sound of her own name coming out of his mouth. Hermione found herself even more confused than she was five minutes ago.

"Err- Alright I guess," she whispered.

Draco's heart fluttered and he was out of the library before Hermione could see the giant smile on his face.

_Was this because I saved him?_ Hermione thought to herself as she walked back to the Gryffindor common room. _I guess it is… it's the only logical reason. _


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I am so sorry for not updating in such a long time. I thank you all for your great reviews, and hopefully I'll be updating regularly. I hope you're all still with me on this. Let's pray it doesn't suck! Don't stop the reviews they make my day! **

Chapter 2

It was 7:56 pm and Hermione Granger was standing on the balcony of the Astronomy Tower waiting for the reason she had been up there in the first place. She slowly closed her eyes and felt the wind whistle around her and tickle her newly bare neck.

It was an impulsive decision, her hair, but she knew she made the right choice. As for other new physical differences, she had more toned muscles in her arms, legs and stomach. The young bushy-haired petit girl was gone and in her place was a strong sexy woman who survived a war.

She managed the nightmares of the horror she had witnessed in Hogwarts by working out. Almost every day this past summer she went for a run around her Muggle neighborhood and did as many push-ups, sit ups, or pull ups as she could. By the end of the summer, Hermione felt stronger and capable of self-defense without magic.

She glanced shyly at the sweater she was wearing right there and noticed that it showed off her curves. Did she wear that on purpose? Suddenly she was snapped out of her daydream as she heard a man clear his throat behind her. Hermione turned around to see the person she had been waiting for.

"Where were you?" she exclaimed.

"Granger, I asked you to meet me here at 8, not quarter to 8," he smirked cheekily, "your pointless need for punctuality was your own fault."

She was considering insulting him but realized that if she started they'll probably never get to the real reason he asked her up there.

"Right then, what is it you wanted to say?" she asked coldly.

"It's quite long… and I'm not sure of how to say it exactly…" he looked nervously around the balcony avoiding her eyes.

"Hurry up, I have homework to do."

"I know for a fact that you've already finished your homework Granger, now before you say how I must be stalking you, just hear me out."

_Stalker… _she thought before she sighed and turned back to the view as she waited for him to figure out his words.

"Alright, I guess what I want to say to you is thanks," he said after some time. "Without you I wouldn't be standing here right now.

**FLASHBACK **

_Hermione ran through the destroyed castle trying to dodge curses being shot from all different angles. She was looking for Ron and Harry through the crowd of Death Eaters and students, and hated to admit it but was completely terrified she wasn't going to make it out alive. _

_Right as she spotted a head of red hair turning a corner, she saw Draco Malfoy crunched down and helping someone from under a fallen pillar. She quickly realized that that person was none other than Daphne Greengrass, half unconscious and probably too hurt to walk. _

_She stood there baffled, watching as the traitor helped his old friend. When suddenly she noticed a Death Eater looking over at the two Slytherins and aiming his wand at them. Without hesitation, she pulled her own wand and aimed it at the Death Eater and shouted "STUPEFY!" _

_The man fell to the floor frozen, and Draco had enough time to turn around and see who had saved his life. He was shocked to find the bushy-haired girl he had tormented over the years hex a Death Eater that was about to kill him. Hermione turned and ran off to continue looking for her friends; that was the last time she had seen Malfoy before starting her new year at Hogwarts. _

**END FLASHBACK**

She was a little surprised that he had actually thanked her for what she had done but a little part of her was sort of expecting him to say something. After all, she did in fact save his life. Why did she have to curse a Death Eater anyway? But before she let her mind wander she turned back to find Draco waiting for her response.

"Of course, I mean… you're welcome…" she said quietly, "It's just that-" she stopped herself and shot a quick glance at Draco whose expression remained unchanged, "Never mind, is that all?"

"Oh, um, yeah, but can I ask you something?" he sounded apprehensive but quickly hid it with his calm stiff posture.

She just gave him a look as if to say 'go on'.

"Why did you cut your hair?" he asked curiously.

"Why do you want to know?" she challenged.

"Why did you answer my question with a question? Do you always do that?"

"Do you always ask people about their hair?" she asked lamely.

"Do you always have stupid comebacks?"

"Why would I waste my witty comebacks on you?"

"Well who else are you going to argue with? Potty or Weasel? But you know what, you're right, those two probably need a smart remark to keep their brains from shutting down."

"Are you always this annoying? And don't talk about my friends like that!" he was really pushing her buttons now. And here she thought they'd have a civilized conversation.

"Come on Granger, you're smarter than that, at least give me one good comeback, for old times' sake" He said with a horrible smirk stretching across his face.

God she hated that smirk.

"I am smarter than this; I'm smart enough to realize that you're still as immature as ever! And I'm smart enough to realize that this conversation is a waste of my time!" at that, she turned on her heel and stormed off.

000000000000

Draco stood at the top of the Astronomy Tower by himself, after watching Hermione walk away. That girl was unbelievable! He couldn't fathom how he actually felt apprehensive at the thought of approaching her to thank her for saving his life. Well, he understood he had to thank her. But to act nervously around her and to compliment her in front of dozens of students?! Was he losing his mind?

He knew that the war had changed him by a great deal. He no longer believed in his previous pureblood mania. After Lucius Malfoy escaped from Azkaban Prison and killed himself in a fit of rage and insanity, Draco spent his summer taking care of his mother who (although relived to be rid of Lucius's burden) felt a horrible sense of guilt and grief at the loss of her husband. They had shared wonderful moments together, and at one point in their lives, they had loved each other. But the Dark Lord came first to him, and that had caused many problems between them.

After time, she had recovered; Draco's name was cleared from any accusation by the Ministry and now he inherited all of his father's properties.

He now had the chance at a better life, and he was happy for this opportunity to start over.

While he was talking to Granger he couldn't help but look at her. The sweater she had been wearing fit all too well, and he could see her thin waist and curves. At some point he had been entranced by the way her new look had made him feel. She looked like a woman. Not like the girl he remembered.

Draco mentally kicked himself for thinking about Granger that way. Although he would not look down on her for being a Mudblood, he still couldn't bring himself to think about Hermione Granger, of all people, as if he actually cared.

_But you do care, remember? You saved her. But she'll never know… _She can't know. If she ever found out, it would never be the same between them.

At that thought, Draco left the Tower and started to head back to the Dungeons.

**A/N: REVIEWS! Tell me what you think! Criticize me and make me better! **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Hermione rushed to Dumbledore's old office after receiving a note at breakfast to meat Professor McGonagall regarding her position as Head Girl. The new Headmistress had informed her at the beginning of term that her position as Head Girl would have to wait until later to be declared due to the fact that their supposed 'Head Boy' was going to be Harry Potter.

But he changed his mind at the last minute to start his career as an Auror with Ronald Weasley. So the Headmistress had to hunt down the second best male in her year and convince him to take the job.

Hermione didn't know who the new Head Boy was going to be, but she suspected she was about to find out.

As she stood waiting for stairs to stop moving and reach their destination, she couldn't help but try and guess who the new Head Boy would be.

When she walked into the office of the late Professor Dumbledore, she noticed that everything was just as he left it except Professor McGonagall was sitting in his usual spot, writing on a piece of parchment and obviously oblivious to her presence. The old woman respected her friend enough to leave his office just as he wanted it to stay. Hermione couldn't help but smile at the sense of nostalgia she felt when she saw it and took in the scene before her.

"Good morning Professor," she said with a clear voice to make her presence known.

Professor McGonagall looked up from her writing and placed the quill down before she spoke, "Ah, Miss Granger, good morning, please have a seat and wait for your partner to come, he should be here any minute now."

Just as she sat down, Hermione heard the stairs from behind her move into place and a pair of feet walking over to where she and the Headmistress were seated. She turned around and her eyes widened at the sight before her.

Malfoy.

Draco _bloody _Malfoy.

He sat on the chair next to Hermione's with a smirk and shot her a side glance but other than that he didn't pay the girl much attention.

"Right on time Mr. Malfoy," said McGonagall before turning her full attention to the two in front of her.

"As you both know by now, the school is still trying to work at its usual efficiency, but after the war, the repair just doesn't cover it," she said sternly, "Hogwarts has endured a lot over the years but this had been its breaking point. Things are not working up to standards, and your first task as Head boy and Head girl is to make sure that any problem like this be fixed immediately, either by yourselves or a teacher. Understood?"

They nodded.

"Wonderful, now follow me," the Headmistress rose from her chair and started walking out of her office, the two students walked after her obediently.

Hermione shot an annoyed look at Draco and he returned the favor by scowling at her. Ugh! She could not stand him. The thought of working with him was already annoying her out of her mind and they hadn't even started.

They walked to an unfamiliar corridor that was probably made new whilst rebuilding Hogwarts. The hall was long and empty but ended at a large painting of a handsome prince. He was sitting on a throne and had beautiful blue eyes; Hermione was mesmerized by his beauty.

He gave McGonagall a respectful bow then looked at Draco and Hermione. Stopping to look at Hermione then smiling shyly and bowing to her as well whilst ignoring Draco. She blushed lightly then looked away feeling embarrassed but unable to get the small smile off her face.

The painting swung open to a room that looked like their common room except it was meant to accommodate only two students. There were two comfortable looking armchairs facing a fireplace, one dark green with silver legs and one maroon red with gold legs, in between the two chairs was sofa and right in front of it was a small coffee table. To their right was a small door that opened to show a small kitchenette with a few cupboards and a small stove. There was a large window in the middle of the large wall in front of them and beside it were two desks and chairs. On the left was a staircase leading up but they couldn't see where it was leading from where they were standing. It was cozy and nice, but the students didn't know what it was for.

Hermione gave McGonagall a small questioning look then turned to look at her surroundings.

McGonagall cleared her throat then said, "You are both accustomed to the previous Hogwarts traditions of the Head Boy and the Head Girl residing in their own Houses with their own private rooms, but this year will be different. You will be living together in your own Heads dormitories to maximize efficiency and minimize time lost. Also it would be much easier for everyone if you didn't have to go into each other's common rooms; we both know how Gryffindors and Slytherins are. No need try and hide it."

Hermione realized that her mouth was hanging low and snapped it shut, _Wait… What?!_

She looked over at Draco but he remained indifferent. Then she turned back to see McGonagall watching them both intently before speaking again.

"This is your common room, the kitchen is right there if you need anything and this-" she said whilst gesturing at the staircase "-leads up to your bedrooms, and your bathroom."

Hermione shook her head and turned to look at her Professor, "One bathroom?" she asked with a small voice.

At this McGonagall turned to both of them and said, "I'm pretty sure you won't need two separate ones, this one is rather extraordinary and the school cannot fund two bathrooms of what you were provided with. Also, knowing you two, there will be no problem, I hope."

_No problem?_ Was McGonagall loosing it? Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy under the same roof was a problem! Everyone at Hogwarts knew that.

"One more thing, you are both allowed to enter each other's bedrooms in case of any emergencies or sort, but no friends of the opposite gender. The rooms were charmed to ban them from entering. Alright?"

They nodded respectfully and watched as their Headmistress found her way out.

After an eternity of silence she turned to Draco and found him looking at the green armchair with as much interest as one could really give a piece of furniture. She glared openly at him before speaking.

"How on Earth did you manage to get Head Boy?" she asked sharply.

He looked her over with the same enthusiasm as if she were that green armchair, before shrugging and replying, "Did you really never notice that I was always second to you in every class? Or was your head too big to notice anyone else except yourself?" he answered coldly.

Oh yeah… she forgot that he was the second smartest person in their year.

She hated being in this situation. She hated having to live with this person. Why would the universe punish her like that?

She glared at him once more before marching up the stairs to her room.

00000000000

_Just bloody brilliant. _

The one person he wanted to avoid all year and this happens. Draco was convinced that someone was playing a mean trick on him. This was going to be a long and difficult year, he thought. And it's not going to get any easier.

He walked up the stairs to find a hallway with three doors, the one right in front of him was slightly ajar, so he pushed it open and saw the _extraordinary bathroom_ McGonagall was referring to. It looked a lot like his bathroom at home. A silver toilet, a large full length mirror, double sinks, a shower, and a tub that was dug into the ground as if it were a pool. He walked over to the tub and sat next to it, estimating that it would probably fit four people without crowding the situation.

He walked out of the bathroom and moved to the room on the right with the green and silver door handle, which he guessed, was his.

The room contained a queen-sized four poster bed, a closet, a small bookshelf for his personal reading and an arm chair similar to the one in the common room downstairs facing a window. He found his trunk sitting at the foot of his bed with all his belongings safely intact.

Draco made his way to the chair then sat down and admired the view of the lake before dozing off.

He awoke a few hours later and saw that it was still day time outside. He checked the time and saw that he had an hour to kill before going down to lunch and facing his friends.

So he decided on a nice hot bath.

Draco walked out of his room and into the bathroom, forgetting that Hermione was in the room right next to this, and did not lock the door after himself. Instead he just took off all his clothes and filled the tub with hot water. While he was sitting in the tub waiting for it to fill up to the top, he flicked his wand and with a simple incantation he learned from his mother, the water started smelling of mint leaves, musk and jasmine flowers. He thanked the heavens that the jasmine scent didn't linger, but the strong musk and mint scent always left him smelling good.

He had just begun to close his eyes and rest his head back when he heard the door open suddenly and saw Hermione standing there with a look of horror and surprise on her face. She quickly hid her face with her hands and turned around. Draco smirked at her reaction; from where she was standing it'd be a miracle to see anything. All she could see was his head and his arms sticking out on either side of the pool.

"Did you even think about locking the door?" she exclaimed.

He knew he was forgetting something.

"What do you want Granger?" He asked irritably. She was getting in the way of his peace and quiet.

She turned around and blushed while slowly biting on her lower lip. Then she muttered something that he didn't hear properly.

"What? Speak up!" he demanded.

"I need to use the loo! How long are you going to take?! This is quite urgent!" She emphasized the last sentence before staring at him with cold eyes.

He looked away then sighed, clearly annoyed by her mere existence.

"Well, isn't that just a tragedy," he replied coolly before closing his eyes again and leaning his head back.

Draco knew all too well that she was burning holes in him with her eyes, but he did nothing to acknowledge her presence except smirk at the ceiling.

"Are you serious right now?!" she roared.

He looked up at her and saw her fuming in his direction; and couldn't help but stifle a laugh.

She glared at him some more before turning around and stomping out of the bathroom, leaving the door wide open. He reached for his wand then with a small flick closed and locked the door before she could come back and bother him again.

_Maybe this wasn't so bad, _he thought to himself with a small smile before he went back to relaxing in the hot water.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I actually forgot to write an author's note in the previous chapter because I got a little too excited about it and all hehe o:) Anyway! I really appreciate the new followers and the nice reviews! You guys are amazing! Please continue telling me what you think about the story your reviews mean everything to me! **

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 4

Hermione was running down the halls and through the corridors to the dungeons for her Potions class which she was clearly late for. She was furious about what happened to her the night before and again this morning. Draco refused to let her use the toilet last night and she was forced to run all the way to the nearest bathroom she knew (which was a twenty minute run from where she was) before her bladder exploded.

This morning was no different; she woke up and headed for the bathroom only to find it locked. This time when she knocked, an annoyingly cheerful voice answered.

"Occupied!" he yelled, the smirk clear in his voice.

"Well how much longer are you going to take?" she asked clearly frustrated.

"Oh I was thinking about skipping breakfast and staying here right until class started," he answered merrily.

She tried every unlocking spell she knew before she considered bombarding the door but then reminded herself that she would get into a lot of trouble if she did and she would probably not be Head Girl anymore.

Hermione huffed in annoyance and cussed under her breath.

That had caused her to run all the way to the other bathroom with all her belongings and then hurry to class. She had already missed breakfast and her tummy was demonstrating the mating call of the blue whale.

When she arrived to the Potions class she entered with red cheeks, rumpled school robes (from putting them on quickly and running) and deep heavy breaths. She looked like she was about to faint.

Draco had a smug look on his face and obviously, that ridiculous smirk.

She shot him a glare before she realized that the whole class had turned to look at her with a confused expression that was exactly like the expression her Potions Professor wore.

"Ms Granger, mind explaining your tardiness?" he asked politely.

"Oh… um…" she looked at Draco and found him sniggering with his Slytherin friends, "I… um… I'm sorry Professor, I overslept. Won't happen again," she replied confidently.

She couldn't bloody well tell him that the reason she was late was because Draco was in bathroom too long.

"Right, take a seat then and be sure to come early next time," he said before turning his attention back to the class.

Hermione walked over to Neville's table and sat down next to him, and for the rest of the day she ignored Draco and his gang and focused on her classes.

At dinner that night, Hermione decided to tell Ginny and Neville all about what had happened, from Draco thanking her at the top of the Astronomy Tower, to the new Heads dormitories, the bathroom incident and what had happened to her that morning.

Ginny sighed before saying, "well you have to understand, even if he isn't a prejudice arse anymore, he's still Draco Malfoy, the rude arrogant pig we all know and despise."

"Yea Mione, you shouldn't let him get to you, he hasn't changed all that much you know," Neville replied with a slight shrug.

Before Hermione had a chance to reply to her friends, Professor McGonagall stood at the podium and cleared her throat. The chatter and clatter of forks and knives died to a deafening silence.

"I hope you all understand that we had good reason to wait until we announced this year's Head Girl and Head Boy," she said, "so without further ado, this year's Head Girl is Hermione Granger!" A loud roar from the Gryffindor table erupted and the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws did not fail to applaud the young witch. A few silent claps and sneers were given from Slytherin but that was all.

"And this year's Head Boy goes to Draco Malfoy!" continued McGonagall. Slytherin applauded just as enthusiastically as Gryffindor did when Hermione was announced. Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw clapped along as well, but Gryffindor only clapped silently and glared over at the Slytherin table. Hermione glanced over and saw Draco smiling proudly at his friends as the applause went on.

McGonagall silenced everyone before saying, "If you have any questions, complaints or suggestions please address them to these two students. Hopefully we will have a successful year with the help of Miss Granger and Mr Malfoy."

There was another applause and before she knew it Hermione was already up and leaving the Great Hall. She didn't want to go back to the dreaded Heads dormitories and decided to go to the library instead.

When she reached, she took a seat at the very back to finish her homework in peace. She forgot all about Draco and was on a roll finishing almost all her homework for this week when suddenly she was interrupted by a pair of hands slamming onto her table and an annoyingly familiar voice saying, "Hello Granger."

She rolled her eyes then looked up to see Draco Malfoy looking down at her with a mischievous smile playing at his lips. Hermione put down her quill then folded her arms before leaning back in her chair to create some space between her and the unwelcome Slytherin.

"What do you want?" she asked drily.

"I had a wonderful bath this morning, you really should try out that pool of ours," he said whilst taking a seat in front of her.

"Why would I when you clearly contaminated it?" she answered coldly.

He laughed at her response then shook his head before replying, "Why didn't you report me to McGonagall yet Granger?"

Hermione was stunned for a second, she wasn't expecting that.

"I didn't want to waste her time because of your childish behavior," she answered then played with a short strand of hair that was tickling her ear.

Draco looked at her with an amused expression and then said, "Oh really?" his smirk never leaving his face, "I think you just want to catch me in the tub again, maybe next time you'd like to see more than just my arms."

Hermione's eyes widened and her mouth dropped, then her expression changed to one of disgust.

"Are you serious? EW!" she exclaimed while making gagging noises.

Draco laughed, clearly amused by her reaction. The disgusted look never left her face.

"I propose a truce, mainly because I can hear your mind planning revenge and I honestly don't want to get caught up in what you have arranged for me," he said after taking a breath.

This took Hermione by surprise, and he wasn't wrong about the revenge, but she just simply nodded before asking, "What do you have in mind?"

"We can plan a schedule for mornings, see who uses the bathroom first, I like taking quick showers and I normally never take more than 15 minutes," he answered honestly.

"Well, my showers don't take long anymore," she said whilst pointing at her short hair, "so I don't mind if you use the bathroom first."

"Great, when I'm in there I'll charm the door to turn green, and when you're in there charm it to turn red, that way we'll avoid scenarios like the one that happened yesterday," he said with a rather serious expression.

Hermione nodded then gathered her books and excused herself and started making her way back to her dormitory.

_That was a nice turn of events, _she thought.

00000000000000000000000000

_That was weird turn of events, _thought Draco as he sat staring at the spot Hermione was occupying just moments before. He was ready to annoy her and wind her up, because that was his favorite hobby right after Quidditch. But his plan took a strange turn after he saw her twirling a small strand of her hair, he didn't understand what happened at that moment but he saw her. He noticed how soft her hair looked and wondered if it was long enough for him to run his fingers though.

He suddenly stopped, staring wide-eyed at the bookcase in front of him. _Did he just think about that? _Draco put a hand to his head and then noticed he was a little warm, maybe he's coming down with something that's why he was having these hallucinating thoughts about none other than Granger.

He then stood up and stormed out of the library and made his way to the Slytherin common room.

When he reached he found Blaise Zabini, Theo Nott, Daphne Greengrass, and Pansy Parkinson sitting around the fire talking about something related to Herbology. Draco made his presence known by clearing his throat and plopping himself in between Daphne and Blaise, and earned himself some questioning looks.

Pansy was the first to speak up, "Well well, look at this, the Head boy is none other than our very own Draco Malfoy," she smiled flirtatiously then winked at him.

"It was hardly surprising since I knew McGonagall was going to ask me to do it," Draco replied smugly.

"That's not what I heard," said Theo with an evil smirk, "I heard it was Potter she had in mind, but since he didn't want to finish his last year here, she chose you."

"Guess you're just second best… Again!" said Blaise with a laugh.

Draco shot them both a deathly glare before saying, "Well it hardly matters, the only problem now is Granger, we have to live together."

"WHAT?" exclaimed all his friends at the same time.

Pansy had the most horrified look on her face and couldn't help but scowl unattractively at the words that came out of Draco's mouth.

"Yea McGonagall said that we had to share a dormitory to 'maximize efficiency' or something," he continued to explain. He decided not to mention anything about the shared bathroom.

"That's quite unfortunate mate," said Blaise giving him a pat on the back, "I can barely stand that insufferable know-it-all and now you have to live with her."

Pansy was so angry that she bolted out of the common room and back to her room, Daphne followed her silently.

"Well that's exactly how I expected her to react," said Draco after she left.

"You two aren't a thing anymore right?" asked Theo curiously.

"Yea it ended over the summer," Draco replied with a defeated sigh, "it was… rather unpleasant."

"How so?" asked Blaise.

Draco then stood up and lifted his school shirt from the right and showed them the scar sliced at his side.

The two Slytherins gaped at the sight in front of them.

"What the fuck happened?" asked Theo with a horrified expression.

"Long story short, when I told her I didn't love her she forgot she had a knife in her hand, and well… the rest is pretty self-explanatory," he answered with a shrug.

"Merlin Draco," said Blaise after a long stare at his scar, "she's one crazy bitch."

"Hey, I forgave her okay," said Draco, "besides, it looks pretty cool."

Theo shook his head at his friend's shallowness and Blaise just sniggered.

"Anyway," continued Draco as he tucked his shirt back into his pants, "you can't tell her you know, she'll skin me alive if she found out that anyone knew about this."

His friends nodded in agreement.

"Well, I'm off, see you later," said Draco whilst leaving the room.

His friends waved good-bye before going into a heavy discussion about Quidditch.

00000000000000

Hermione sat on her bed absent-mindedly petting Crookshanks, and was thinking about her friends and the last time she saw them.

Her and Ron decided to part ways and were on a mutual agreement that if they caught up after her last year in Hogwarts and they haven't found anyone, they'd work on their 'relationship' and see where it led to.

She missed them so much, Hogwarts wasn't the same without them.

Everything seemed quieter and less… exciting without her boys.

She decided to write to them and see how they were doing.

She reached into her schoolbag and pulled out her parchment, quill and an ink bottle. Her letter told them about everything that had happened to her at Hogwarts and asked them what was going on with their new lives as Aurors-in-training. She made sure to tell them that she missed them and loved them.

Before she could get overly-emotional, Hermione snapped out of it and told herself that there was no use being sad about it, so she got up and took out the miniature gramophone from her trunk and enlarged it to its regular size.

Then she reached into a little pouch that contained her miniature records, and searched through them before her hand landed on the one she had been looking for. She pulled it out, enlarged it then placed it on the gramophone and let it play.

She took off her school robe and listened to the beginning of Whitney Houston's 'I Wanna Dance With Somebody' before twirling around her room and slowly mouthing the words of the fun song.

When the chorus hit, she took her jumper off then kicked her shoes off and started singing (at a very off tune pitch) with the artist. She was now dancing and twirling at a steady pace with the beat.

She started unbuttoning her blouse slowly and un-tucking it from her school skirt. After the rocking bridge, she was hyped and happy and singing loudly. Her let-go attitude let her pick up her fuzzy cat and dance around the room with him squirming in her tight grip. At this point nothing could stop her from her one-woman show.

She laughed as she saw her reflection and realized that her cheeks were pink, her hair standing at different angles.

The song was coming to an end and she remained looking at her reflection whilst dancing to the rest of the song. When it ended, she was panting and sweating lightly, so she decided to get some sleep. Hermione unbuttoned the rest of her shirt and let it fall to the floor, then her skirt followed and now she was staring at her reflection. She was wearing a plain white bra and plain black panties. The young woman standing in front of her was hardly recognizable and she couldn't help but wonder how much the war had affected her.

She ran a hand down her stomach and over her legs, then back up her sides and over her chest. She glanced at her body one last time before turning around and putting on her pajama shorts and a tank top before crawling into her bed and falling asleep.

Hermione never noticed that she didn't close her door.

0000000000000000000

Draco had walked into the common room of the Heads dormitories, when he heard music coming from upstairs, he knew it was Granger and had hoped he would call her out for annoying him, but when he reached her door he found it open halfway.

He stood in front of the Gryffindor girl's room and his mouth dropped.

Hermione Granger was dancing and taking her clothes off.

_What. _

He blinked several times before his eyes registered that this was actually happening.

She was twirling now and unbuttoning her shirt, he caught sight of her bra and a part of his anatomy reacted dangerously when she dropped to the ground and slowly pulled herself up in tune with the music. He couldn't believe that this girl was doing to him.

He continued to stare as she ruffled her hair and picked up that ball of fuzz she called a cat. The thing looked like it was about to scratch her face. She dropped it to the floor and continued dancing in front of her mirror.

Draco didn't notice when the music ended because all of a sudden he was staring at Hermione in nothing but her underwear and bra. When he didn't think the situation could get any worse he watched as her hands trailed over herself. This was doing dangerous things to him; he quickly turned and went to his own room.

He spent the whole night imagining Hermione Granger and dreaming about her in a way he never EVER thought he could.

_This is not going to end well… _

**A/N: I had so much fun writing this chapter! I'm sorry I didn't update sooner but I was too busy fangirling over TFIOS! Also, I think I'm aware that this chapter is MUCH longer than the ones before, but I think I want the rest of the chapters to be about this long. **

**Tell me what you thought, your reviews mean everything to me! **

**xx**


End file.
